Serenity
by animiction
Summary: A series of short Kenshin x Kaoru stories dedicated to their romance, friendship and the special bond between them.
1. Safe

I discovered the beautiful world of Rurouni Kenshin a year ago and I've been hooked ever since. Here's my first Rurouni Kenshin fic and drabble series. Enjoy!

* * *

"Shall we continue?" the handsome redhead turned to her and gestured onward.

Snapping a picture with her phone, Kaoru slipped the device into her pocket and nodded. They had chanced upon one of the most breathtaking views she had ever seen as they crossed the bridge. The sky was painted a pinkish orange hue by the setting sun, with a perfect view of the river and people casually strolling on either side.

The pair continued onto a busy street, bustling with young adults chattering loudly at roadside bars, drinking and celebrating youth.

"Hey," he slowed his pace and she slowed down reflexively to walk beside him. He pointed at one of the smaller streets lined with stucco buildings that looked much quieter in comparison to the noise surrounding them. "Wanna check out that street? It looks pretty cool."

She glanced at the area he was gesturing, perhaps a little warily as he caught her expression and backpedalled, "Would you be okay with that?"

The street was darker as the setting sun caused shadows to loom over the street. From where they were, she failed to see a single soul walking down that path.

She spoke before her mind caught up with her heart and her mouth.

"You make me feel safe. That's all I need to know."

She sneaked a glance at him. He was smiling warmly, and somehow smugly, with a soft look in his eyes. His hands were placed on his chest, as if she had just touched his heart with her words.

Keeping a poker face, she quietly stored his reaction into her memory.


	2. Meeting

2\. Meeting

As Kaoru left the fruit stall, she heard – for the fifth time during her market trip – whispers around her about the new swordsman in town. He had garnered much attention since his arrival a few days ago. Kaoru's quaint town was small enough that a new stranger with an admirable professed skill would attract such an intense amount of scrutiny and wonder.

Kaoru had wondered aloud about his fame when Misao and Sano talked about him over breakfast that morning. It was then that she learned that apart from his unbeatable skills with a sword, his strange colourings, including his flaming red hair and unusual violet eyes, also contributed to his fame.

No doubt, Kaoru had seen this man around recently. However, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined a man of a relatively small stature, with a cross-shaped scar on his face and in an eye-catching burgundy kimono to be such a reputable swordsman.

On her way home, Kaoru took the longer route. The route she liked to call her own. She twirled her way through a small meadow, danced around the young spruces that grew along the path, and finally heard the faint gurgling sounds of the river.

However, before she reached the river, she halted. Her solitary trail home was cut short; her peace interrupted by a man with blazing red hair. Said man was strolling leisurely by the riverbank with his hands folded under the long sleeves of his kimono.

She picked up her pace, then slowed down again as she walked by his side. He did not seem startled by her presence; in fact it was as if he had noticed her all along and simply turned to look at her. Before he could speak, she smiled and gave an enthusiastic, "Hi!"

The red-headed man gave a start before coming to a stop. Then, flashing her an easy smile, he removed one hand from underneath his sleeve and held it out to her.

"Kenshin," he said simply.

She noted the long fingers that looked so delicate, yet the callouses that caught her eye hinted at years of training to yield and perfect the battered sword that hung at his hip.

"Kaoru," she returned as she took his hand and shook it, as propriety required.

He gave a slight bow, missing how her eyes sparkled at his unique ways.

It was the beginning of a good relationship.


End file.
